Mi madre luchó por la libertad de los elfos
by Graystone
Summary: Porque a fin de cuentas lo lleva en los genes, en la sangre. No en la de su padre, ni tampoco en la de su extensa familia, sino en la de su madre. La única manera con la que demuestra seguir su lucha. Para Ammiel.


_**Disclaimer:**__ El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados son propiedad de J.K Rowling y de Warner Bros._

_Para Ammiel, que ya que dices que vas a dedicarme una viñeta, yo también quiero dedicarte algo. Sólo espero que no te importe el que me haya tomado el lujo de tomar prestada la famosa frase reivindicativa de Hugo. Que lo disfrutes._

* * *

Aquel día de mediados de agosto en el Ministerio habría sido como cualquier otro de no ser porque el Atrio en pleno estaba abarrotado de gente. Y no abarrotado de la típica gente que trabajaba en el Ministerio, en plan funcionarios y trabajadores de mantenimiento, aurores y jefes de departamento... No, sino que eran jóvenes, todos con edades comprendidas entre los quince y los diecisiete años, en suma, jóvenes aún en edad escolar o que estaban prontos a acabarla.

Lo más curioso de todo es que la inmensa mayoría vestían de forma extraña, casi muggle se podría decir, con pantalones largos holgados, camisetas de vivos colores y chalecos. Muchos llevaban pancartas y carteles con frases distintas en cada una, tales como _No al maltrato animal_, _Por la libertad de las criaturas mágicas_, _¿Y si fuerais vosotros?_, o el más curioso de todos, _Los animales mágicos también necesitan amor_, pero en suma todas con un mismo motivo, las criaturas mágicas y la preocupación por ellas.

Mientras tanto, decenas de personas, trabajadoras del Ministerio, salían en tropel de los ascensores, contemplando atónitos el panorama después de que les informasen de que _unos chavales estaban tomado el Atrio_. De entre toda la gente destacaban cuatro personas. Una de ellas era el Ministro, que parecía entre confuso y furioso debido a la que se estaba montando. Hablaba con las otras tres personas.

—Mirad, ¿veis esto? ¿Os parece esto normal? —decía el Ministro, que aunque toleraba también a las criaturas mágicas, no podía permitir semejantes desfalcos a las puertas del gobierno mágico de la Nación.

Una de las personas, un hombre de pelo azabache y revuelto y gafas negras fue quien contestó —Bueno Kingsley, si lo que quieres es que movilice a los aurores para que estos chicos despejen la zona...

Pero Kingsley Shackelbolt no parecía hacer caso al Jefe del Cuartel de Aurores, sino que miraba a las dos personas restantes, una mujer de pelo castaño rizado y un hombre alto con el cabello rojizo y la cara llena de pecas —Y vosotros, ¿sabéis acaso quién es el instigador de esto? —los dos negaron con la cabeza al no saberlo —¡Es ese!

Ellos no parecían comprender lo que Kinsgley decía, pero miraron al sitio que el Ministro señalaba, en mitad del grupo de manifestantes. Allí, a la cabeza, y para sorpresa de los dos, había un chico alto, ataviado de igual manera que la mayoría de sus acompañantes, con pantalones holgados y con un chaleco, pues no llevaba camiseta. Tenía algunos tatuajes en los brazos, todos de flores y símbolos extraños. Para ellos habría sido uno más, de no ser por su característico pelo rojizo y las pecas en la cara, así como un cartel que portaba orgulloso con sus manos y que rezaba _Mi madre luchó por la libertad de los elfos._

—Me cago en... —maldecía Ronald Weasley, en vez de la típica proclama a Merlín, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y evitaba mirar a Kingsley. Aquel era Hugo, su _hijo_ Hugo. Hermione por su parte no decía nada, sino que parecía incrédula. Ron, que ya no sabía que pensar, pues aquella actitud de Hugo venía de lejos, la miró e increpó —Es culpa tuya, ha salido a ti.

Ella lo miró indignada —Oh, vaya, perdona que mi hijo haya heredado mis genes de pacifista y reivindicadora de derechos, Ron. Pues sabes que te digo... que te aguantas —y dicho esto, lo besó, pues ante todo quería demostrarle que no estaba enfadada por haberla increpado, pero también por lo que iba a hacer.

Se alejó del grupo del Ministerio y corrió hasta su hijo, a quien abrazó cariñosamente y besó en la mejilla. Tras coger ambos el mismo cartel, Hugo Weasley sólo podía gritar:

—¡Es mi madre, es mi madre! —y las decenas de manifestantes aplaudieron al unísono y vitoreaban, porque al fin conocían a la madre de Hugo, a Hermione Weasley, su primer antecendente en las reivindicaciones que aquel día de mediados de agosto mostraban a la Inglaterra mágica y al mundo entero si ya cabía. Su modelo a seguir.

Ron por su parte no podía creer lo que veía. Se dirigió a su compañero y Jefe del Cuartel —Harry... ¿tú... tú estás viendo esto? —preguntaba incrédulo.

Harry sonrió y le pasó un amigable brazo por los hombros, lleno de confianza, diciéndole —¿Crees que Hugo habrá hecho algo parecido a la P.E.D.D.O en Hogwarts? —y mientras lo decía, lo arrastraba para acompañar a Hermione, a Hugo y a todos los manifestantes.


End file.
